Pneumatic jetting can be used to drive droplets of metal with pressurized air or gas. Such droplets can be accumulated to form an object. While pneumatic jetting can impart forces to liquid metal to form a metallic object, considerations related to speed, accuracy, control, and material properties present challenges for the use of pneumatic forces for object formation on a large scale. Accordingly, there remains a need for commercially viable techniques for additive manufacturing of metal using pneumatic forces.